


Point of No Return

by kristiest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cheating, Dumb Love, Fluff, Grown ups, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex, Slow Burn-ish, Slow Updates, Smut, Soft Atsumu, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Very OOC, atsumu is hinatas knight in shining armor, bullshit kageyama, different universe, everyone got heart eyes for hinata, falling out relationship, hinata is dumb asf, not interested in volleyball, sex without feelings, somewhat possessive atsumu, theyre like 20+, toxic ass kagehina, tsukihinayama bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: Hinata thinks he's fallen in love. But the problem is; he already belongs to someone else.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	1. First Save

There was a class reunion that was arranged by Kageyama’s senior year class. Kageyama wanted to bring his boyfriend, Hinata, so the ginger came along. Hinata was starting to regret that he came, because right now, he was in an awkward spot. The ginger could only look down, because as it turns out-one of Kageyama’s classmates was his ex. A nasty ex, at that. The type who held grudges, and made up false stories to dirty the other’s image so that he could play victim. Kageyama listened, and that was stupid of him, because he was supposed to be on Hinata’s side.

Kageyama got so mad that he walked out, leaving Hinata in a place he shouldn’t have. It was a sea of strangers and Hinata didn’t know what to do, he was too embarrassed, too ashamed. Five minutes after his boyfriend left, Hinata left the place. It was the longest whole five minutes of his life. All eyes were on him, he heard the whispers, the gossips. He wanted to scream and tell them that it wasn’t true, but then he thought; _what’s the point?_

Now, he stood outside, for shelter in the rain. It was cold, the air was thick, Kageyama left and brough the car with him. And well, of course he did. It was something Hinata knew to himself that his boyfriend would do, but he still felt hurt. It was raining, it was cold, the air was thick. He needed his boyfriend the most now, and where was he? On the way home-maybe he’s already home. Hinata tried calling for a cab but none was available at the moment, his boyfriend wasn’t answering, and there weren’t any cabs around. 

He was stranded, he didn’t know what to do. Especially in a place he’s unfamiliar with. He felt like shit, something in him was saying to just fuck it all and walk in the rain, look like a complete madman-but his pride said otherwise. He knows he shouldn’t torture himself like that because it’s him who’s the victim. It should be him who should’ve walked out and drove away, but no, he’s not that kind of person. Even if he was boiling with rage, that was something he couldn’t do. Unlike a specific someone.

The ginger cursed, clicking his tongue and grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with hesitance. He was trying to drop smoking but he couldn’t resist it now, when he was in a state of silent panic. He lit the end of the rod and breathed the smoke in, taking the guilty pleasure in as the smoke filled his lungs. He looked at the pitch black sky before letting the smoke seep out, finding comfort in the tart taste it left and the itch it made in his throat. _I’ll finish this smoke and try to call a cab again._ Hinata cursed again, _I’m so pathetic._

“Hey.” The ginger heard from behind, he froze on the spot. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He didn’t answer and instead took another puff from his cigarette. The person who spoke stood next to him, “Ya good?”

Hinata is shocked by the question. He didn’t assume that anyone in Kageyama’s class had the slightest bit of concern for him, but beside him stood someone. Hinata could only look, they were tall, with a big nose and drooping eyes. He had hair dyed in a shade of yellow, neatly styled to the right and a fresh undercut. He was totally Hinata’s type, but that was something that didn’t fly by Hinata’s thoughts. Their eyes meet, and Hinata averts his gaze. This causes the other to snicker lightly.

“I’m fine.” Hinata exhaled, finishing off his cigarette and pressing it to the wall. The stranger looked at him, they _watched_ him, Hinata felt that burning stare and he wanted to run. Being uneasy would be an understatement. Hinata wanted to scream. He was nowhere near fine.

“Want me to drive ya? I take it that yer stuck here.” The stranger offered, finally looking away because he realized that he was making Hinata uncomfortable. The ginger was sweating and awkward, it was obvious that they weren’t okay. “I’m Atsumu, a friend of Kageyama’s.”

“H-hi. I suppose you know me already.” Hinata rubbed his neck, smiling slightly but not looking at the other. Atsumu, the blonde who stood next to him, shook their head in disagreement.

“Barely. Just yer name, Shouyou, that’s all.” Atsumu said lightly and took his car keys from his pocket, “Come on, let me drive ya.”

“... is it fine?”

Atsumu scoffs. “I would’ve just ignored ya if that wasn’t the case.” 

Hinata chuckled softly, “I guess.”

“Stay here, I’ll go get the car.” Atsumu pats Hinata’s back before running out in the rain to get his car. Hinata listens and stays in place, slightly feeling bad because Atsumu just ran in. Atsumu drives back to the entrance to pick Hinata up, and the boy gets in the front passenger seat. “Are ya cold? Should I put the heater on?”

“N-no,” Hinata waves his hand, “I’m fine, what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Atsumu breathes out through his nose, setting the temperature in the middle. He starts to drive and plays some music on the radio. “Where do ya live?” Hinata tells the other his address and thanked him, putting on his seatbelt. Atsumu expected it to be a quiet ride, he could tell Hinata didn’t want to talk but… he wanted to know more about them. So he shoots his shot, he estimates that the ride would at least be a good ten minutes. Even longer. So it would probably be better to talk than to just listen to the songs that played on the radio. “Why didn’t you go with him?” He asked, and he thought carefully about his choice of words. He wanted to know more about Hinata’s relationship with Kageyama, because it obviously didn’t look healthy. 

“I didn’t…” Hinata trails, voice quiet. The boy leaned his temple on the glass, “I just didn’t want to. I’d rather go home on my own than go on a fifteen minute drive with him, it would be too awkward. I also hate it when he’s mad.” 

Atsumu didn’t actually expect Hinata to answer, so he’s a little shocked. He glances at the ginger quickly before taking a turn and entering the main road. “Ya live with him?”

“Yeah, I have been for almost a year.” Hinata sighs. “I should probably move out soon, huh?” The last part was a ramble, he was talking to no one and Atsumu didn’t say anything because he was in no place to speak. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Atsumu smiles while his eyes stay on the road. “So are the two ya… always like this?”

Hinata sighed and shrugged, “I mean.. Most of the time.” 

“And ya just let him…?”

“The problem would only get bigger if I defended myself.” 

“I see… sorry…”

“What was he like?” Hinata asked, propping elbow on the arm rest. “During senior year.”

“We weren’t really close, he and I.” Atsumu takes a turn, “He was a quiet guy but he was pretty popular.”

“Well, with his face.” Hinata giggled, his giggle died down quickly. “Don’t you believe the stories?”

“I don’t, Oikawa was always the type to make ridiculous stories.” Atsumu smiles softly, “Never liked him.”

“So… none of that, you believe?” Atsumu shakes his head. “... thank you.” 

“Idiot, it’s not something ya should be thankful for.” 

“Still… it’s nice to know.”

He scoffed again, “Whatever. So… yer relationship with Tobio, are you two okay?”

“On the brink of falling apart, honestly.” Hinata sighs, brushing his hair up. “I just.. Don’t want to leave him.”

“Why not? Not my place but, ya don’t look too sexy.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and laughed, “Right? I’ll… really leave him if he does something like this again. Last chance, you know?”

“So you love him.”

“A lot. It’s dumb love.” Hinata looks at Atsumu, “Something I shouldn’t be wasting my time on but here we are.”

“Yer a funny one.”

“Heh, good to know.”

For the rest of the ride, they didn’t talk anymore. It’s just that Atsumu didn’t want to push Hinata further, and it was okay-the silence. It wasn’t awkward or anything. Hinata found comfort within it, it’s been a while since he’s rode with someone and it’s just this quiet and peaceful. It was nice.

When they arrived, Hinata thanked Atsumu again while taking his seatbelt off. He was about to get out when Atsumu put a card in his hand. “It’s my business card, my personal number is at the back. Call me if ya ever need a ride.” 

A smile tugs on Hinata’s lips, “What’s this? You want to be my own personal chauffeur?”

Atsumu laughs, “Why not, you know? Call me if you need anything at all.”

“Thank you.” Hinata looks at the card and pockets it, “Really.”

The ginger opens the door and steps out, “It’s okay. I’ll be expecting a text.” They didn't answer, probably didn’t hear him, but Atsumu didn’t mind. When Hinata was inside, he drove off. 

Hinata was an interesting fellow, and Atsumu could clearly see that Kageyama’s just wasting him. The boy was pretty, he was also kind and soft spoken. _A relationship on the brink of falling apart,_ he thought and smirked, _maybe I should stick around and make Shouyou-kun realize that Tobio-kun’s worth jack shit._

* * *

“Who was that?” Hinata heard the moment he was inside the house. He breathed out as he took his shoes off, doing his utter best not to sigh or groan. Kageyama stood by the doorway, arms crossed and looking at Hinata expectantly.

“A friend, I was stranded.” Hinata answers and places his shoes on the shoe rack. Saying that it was Atsumu that drove him would probably be a bad idea. Kageyama’s a jealous little thing. “You shouldn’t have left like that.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything else and leaves, turning his back on Hinata and the ginger watches them disappear into their room. When his boyfriend’s out of sight, he walks into the kitchen to get some water to drink. _I hate it here._ He drinks a glass of water and goes to his own room, he’d rather die than sleep beside Kageyama right now. He closes the door as he walks in, sitting on the bed and taking Atsumu’s call card out. He looked at it, it was the blonde’s business card. ‘Miya Atsumu’ was in a bold text, at the top center. Below it, in a smaller font, was his office address, email and like Atsumu said, at the back was his personal number. It didn’t really say anything else but that. But judging by how the card looked, Atsumu felt like someone special. _He’s kinda cute,_ Hinata said inwardly and chuckled at the thought. 

“Thanks, but… I don’t think calling you would be a good idea.” 

He opens the drawer he has by the bed and slipped the card inside, it would be trouble if Kageyama saw that lying around. It’s not that he was hiding it, he was just sort of protecting himself and Atsumu. The boy gets up and takes a shower, then, he calls it a night. In the morning, they act like nothing happened. That was natural for the two of them, they never talk properly about their problems and misunderstandings. They just shrug it off and forget. Hinata’s always the one letting go. It’s not like he’d do anything to upset Kageyama anyway. But even so, even the simplest things anger him. 

“Good morning.” Hinata greeted his boyfriend, placing two cups of coffee on the dining table. He woke up early to make breakfast, it was the routine. He makes breakfast, sends Kageyama off to work, waits, makes dinner, and welcomes Kageyama home. It was as if he was a housewife, but he didn’t complain. If he did, it would just be a problem. 

“Good morning,” Kageyama says back and sits down. He’s already wearing his suit, everything about him is tidy except for hair. Which was a mess. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Hinata smiles and gives Kageyama his utensils, “Are you going to be home late?”

“I might. I’ll text you if I find out.” Kageyama smiles and puts rice on his plate. “If I’m going to be late, go ahead and eat dinner without me. Okay?”

“Okay. Make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”

“Yes, thank you dear.”

They ate in silence and listened to the TV that was playing in the living room. When they’re done, Hinata cleans the table and leaves the dirty dishes on the sink to see his boyfriend off.

“Bye.” Hinata says quietly, fixing Kageyama’s hair then kissing them. “Have a good day, drive safe.”

“I will,” Kageyama kisses back, holding onto Hinata’s hips. “I’ll be back.”

“Come back soon.”

Kageyama nods and kisses Hinata one last time before leaving. Hinata watches Kageyama drive away and off into the distance. When they’re gone, Hinata drops the absurd act and goes back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. 

_Ah. What a life._

* * *

“So, did you call him?” Yamaguchi asked Hinata, who came over to escape the silence in the house he resided in. Hinata was telling Yamaguchi what happened just a few days ago. Oikawa and his lies, how Kageyama just took it all in and left, Atsumu… everything. Yamaguchi’s his best friend, and they’ve been friends since junior year. Until now, they’re still close friends and pretty much meet up at least once or twice a month. “You know, he could be your knight in shining armor!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he just gave me a ride.” Hinata grimaced, getting his phone and scrolling through his contacts. 

“Yeah! And it was raining so hard and you didn’t know how to go home. Sorry, he’s already your knight in shining armor. He’s already saved you once.”

“And never again.” Hinata shows his friend his phone. “I didn’t save his number, I’m not meeting him. Why should I? I have a boyfriend.”

“And when you don’t have a boyfriend?” Yamaguchi cocks a brow and Hinata groans. “Come on, Shouyou. You aren’t even happy with him anymore. You keep on giving him chances that he clearly doesn’t even deserve! If you leave him, you could live with me in the meantime.”

“That’s kind of you, Tadashi. But I…” Hinata trails off, rubbing his neck as he thought. “I don’t know. Even if I broke up with Kageyama, I wouldn’t contact him because that would be just wrong.”

“And why?”

“Uh, because he’s Kageyama’s friend?”

“I don’t know about you but from what you said, he was handsome, nice,” He started counting on his fingers, “Had a nice smile, a nice voice, even.” He gives his friend a knowing look, “And that you liked his company. Come on, jackpot? Why aren’t you taking this chance?” 

“Because I have a boyfriend!” Hinata almost shouts, but not in a bad way. “I can’t just break up with him, Tadashi. He’s helped me so much, breaking up with him would be shameless of me.”

“Ugh.” Yamaguchi sighs, throwing his head back in disappointment. “There you go again.”


	2. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you thought about me.” Hinata smirks.  
> “Oh yeah. More often than I intended,” The blonde glances at Hinata and the smile is back. “Can’t get ya outta my head, Shouyou-kun.”  
> “... Huh. Okay.” Hinata’s cheeks turn into a light shade of red so he turns away. “I see.”  
> Atsumu starts to laugh, “How cute, Shouyou-kun. Are you blushing?”

“Where are you headed?” Tsukishima asked Hinata on the phone. Hinata was on a call with him, for some random reason. The ginger’s sitting by the front door, putting his shoes on. 

“Uh, Kageyama’s office. He left some uh-documents that he needed.” Hinata answered, “Sorry if I bothered you. I just… prefer that I’m talking with someone while I’m on the way.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing Shouyou.” Tsukishima says on the other line, he wasn’t doing anything at the moment. So the call was much welcomed. “How are you going there?”

“I called a cab.” Hinata says as he slips into his shoes, then he goes out and locks up. The cab he called is already waiting by the gate, so he just had to go in. He smiled at the driver and sat at the back, hugging the documents Kageyama asked him to bring. 

“And on the way home?” 

“I’ll figure it out.”

“If he’s not going to drive you, want to go eat with me?” Tsukishima invited Hinata and the ginger could see Tsukishima’s smile through his voice, this brought a gentle smile to Hinata’s face. “If you haven’t had lunch yet.”

“If you’re buying, I might come.” Hinata kids, he’s already decided the answer but it’s always fun to tease Tsukishima. He knows that Kageyama isn’t going to drive him because it’s way past breaktime already. He hasn’t eaten lunch, but he doesn’t really mention it. There was absolutely no need to, and he just knows that Tsukishima would get mad if they found out that Hinata hasn’t been eating properly. 

“Yeah, I’m buying.” Tsukishima sighs into the phone. “Where do you want to eat?”

“Somewhere fancy?” Hinata suggests with his voice a little pitched. “Just kidding, I’m fine with anything. Is Yamaguchi coming along?”

“I’m going to ask him after the call.”

“Then you and him decide.”

“You’re sure there’s nothing you’re craving?”   
“Maybe some love and affection but that’s not really on any restaurant’s menu, right?”

“Idiot.”

Hinata laughs, then he and his friend proceed to talk about whatever topic that came to mind. Hinata ended up telling Tsukishima about Atsumu, too. It's not that he got mad because he was told just now, considering that the revelation happened about one month ago. The blonde apologized because he hasn’t really been in contact, he’s been a little busy with his work at the museum that he’s been losing track of time. Tsukishima hates the fact that his work’s been taking more time than planned. He admits that he feels like he’s drifting and to this, Hinata knows the exact words to say. And his words worked like magic; he said that it wasn’t a problem at all because he and Yamaguchi understood, but of course there was more to it than that. 

Tsukishima asked if Hinata called Atsumu and Hinata’s answer remained the same,  _ no,  _ he hasn’t. Why? Because he didn’t need to, and he couldn’t. He was still with Kageyama after a good four weeks and it was sort of shocking. At the same time it wasn’t because;  _ what’s new? _ Hinata’s always been too dumb to keep forgiving Kageyama and his stupid mistakes. 

“Did you at least save his number?” Tsukishima asked and he didn't get an answer. “You did, didn’t you?” It took a long while for Hinata to answer, it was suspicious. It’s nearly impossible for Hinata to throw away a number like Atsumu’s.

“I did… just recently;” Hinata purses his lips, “You know. For emergencies…”

“Yeah, right. Yamaguchi, your boyfriend and I, are who you contact when there’s an emergency. Would you  _ really _ call a stranger if an emergency occurred?”

“If none of you answer, yeah.”

“Right…as if that would happen.”   
“It’s possible.”

“Sure, tell yourself that.”

“Whatever,” Hinata chuckled and realized that he'd arrived at Kageyama’s office, “Hey, I’m here. Thanks for talking to me.”

“Of course. I’ll text you the details in a bit about lunch, okay?”

“Yes. Thanks again, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, bye.”

Hinata hangs up and pays the driver before getting out. He walks in and stays in the lobby as he tells his boyfriend that he’s waiting. Kageyama tells him that he should go up and into his office but Hinata didn’t want to, Kageyama will probably want to let out some steam and considering that he was going to meet his friends later, Hinata didn’t want to. Kageyama insisted. So despite Hinata’s thoughts and turn down, he’s in the elevator, on the way to his boyfriend’s office that was on the 16th floor. He’s let in by his boyfriend’s secretary, she was kind as always, and closed the door as Hinata went in. 

Hinata smiles as he stepped in, walking towards his boyfriend that was sitting behind the desk in the center of the room. “Hi,” he says weakly, putting the documents on the table. “You could’ve asked Yachi to get the documents from me.” 

“But I wanted to see you.” Kageyama says cheekily, taking Hinata’s hand and pulling them into his lap. “Didn’t you want to see me?”

“I did, but this is your workplace…” Hinata bites his lip, Kageyama’s already undoing their belt. “What if someone walks in?”

“No one will. Yachi-san always tells me first if someone needs to see me.” He whispered, pulling his pants down and palming Hinata through their clothes. Hinata whimpers, biting his lip more as he hides his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “Be a good boy, will you?”

“Y-you don’t have a condom.”

“Has that ever been a problem for you?”

“Never.”

“Exactly, so lift yourself a little.”

“... okay.” 

Hinata nods and just does as he’s told. He hoists himself up, holding onto Kageyama’s shoulders as he jerks himself a little before telling Hinata to slowly come down. He was hard, really hard and it hurt. Of course it would hurt. There wasn't any lube, he didn't loosen Hinata up, and it’s been a while since they last did it. Hinata gasps once Kageyama’s all the way in, shuddering as he felt himself jolt when Kageyama moved slightly. 

“You’re so hot and red already,” Kageyama breathes out roughly, taking the undersides of Hinata’s thighs and pulling them up so that he could support their balance. “You okay?” Hinata just nodded quickly, twitching when he felt the raven’s breath on his neck. It hurt a lot but it still felt good, Hinata didn’t really like that combo from the start but with Kageyama always being like this, he just started to get used to it. That doesn’t really mean that he started to love it either. It just began to be tolerable. “You always take me in so well.”

Hinata shudders as Kageyama starts thrusting into him, sparing no time at all and giving his all from the very beginning of it. “Wa-wait,” Hinata whimpered, feeling Kageyama pull his shirt up and leave a trail of kisses on his chest. “S-slow down…”

“What for? Don’t you like it rough?”

“N-no,  _ you _ like it rough.”

“Is that so?” Kageyama bites a patch of flesh on Hinata’s shoulders, sucking on it and leaving a mark. “But you don’t mind, do you?”

“If it hurts.” Hinata manages through a breathy moan. “And it hurts.”   
“Should I stop, then?”

“... No.” Kageyama scoffed and grinned; Hinata wanted to burn that face into ashes right here and now. After a while, Kageyama pushed Hinata on his desk and kept him there, pinning their arms up while he rammed into Hinata’s hole. Hinata was a moaning mess with drool and tears running down his chin. Stimulation built itself up pretty quickly, Hinata was so sensitive. Kageyama huffed, leaning down on Hinata’s back and leaving kisses there. He thrusted in one last time, pulling Hinata up and moving their hips. Then he pulls out to release. Hinata’s knees give in and he falls on the ground, panting as he slumps. “Fuck,” he muttered, touching his back. “Thank you for not cumming inside.”

Kageyama takes the tissue box from his desk and puts it on the floor, taking a few and cleaning Hinata up. “I love you.” He says poisonously sweet, inching in to kiss Hinata’s lips. He wipes Hinata’s back and thighs, then lifts them up and he sits down on his chair. “I love you.”

“Yeah.” Hinata hugs Kageyama, kissing their neck quickly. “I’m cold, grab my shirt.” 

“Okay.” Kageyama picks Hinata’s sweater from the floor and helps Hinata put it on. “You going somewhere?”

“I’m having lunch with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.” Hinata gets off, fixing his clothes then himself. “Do you have to work now?”

“Yeah. Eat a lot, okay?” Kageyama smiles, smacking Hinata’s ass. Then he takes his wallet, getting his credit card and handing it to Hinata. “If you want something, buy it with this.”

“Oh, no, I don’t need it.” Hinata shakes his hand, “I have money.” He opens Kageyama’s drawer and grabs his perfume, spritzing it on his neck and wrists. 

Kageyama sighs and slips the card into Hinata’s back pocket. “Take it. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, bye. Love you.”

Hinata leaves quickly, he lightly bows towards Yachi and apologizes. Yachi only chuckled and waved. When he was in the elevator, he got his phone to see if Tsukishima texted.

Tsukishima Kei:

[Hey, meet us in the usual. Maybe thirty minutes from now. See you!]

Hinata breathes out, he’s already late. He leans his hips on the handle, it’s aching but he can still walk properly. This is why he hates having sex with Kageyama in the office. The way from the office is always problematic. 

Hinata Shouyou:

[Hey! I’m on the way. You guys can start eating w/o me.]

[ill probably be there in 10 minutes. see you guys]

The elevator dings and he steps out, touching his back while he walks.  _ This sucks, this sucks.  _ When he’s out, he’s about to call a cab again when he hears his name called by a familiar voice. “Shouyou-kun!” He turns to look and he finds Atsumu waving at him with a smile.

Hinata makes eye contact with them, and Hinata just smiles and waves back by default.  _ Why is he here? _ Atsumu approaches them, Hinata’s smile stays but it turns into an awkward one. 

“Hello Atsumu… san.” 

“It’s been a while!” Atsumu takes Hinata’s shoulder and grips it lightly, “What are ya doing here?”

“Oh. I just delivered some documents for Kageyama.” Hinata answers, looking at Atsumu from head to toe. The boy was wearing a fancy suit. “Do you.. work here?”

“No, no. I don’t.” Atsumu shoves his hands into his pockets, “Well, I guess. I’m currently working with them, for a project. I belong to another company.”

“I see.” Hinata trails, “So you’re like doing a thing together.”

“Exactly.” Atsumu tucks his lips back, “I don’t work for them, I work  _ with _ them.”

“Yeah.” Hinata just nods, “Okay.”

_ Why is it suddenly awkward? _

“Where are ya headed?” Atsumu asks, “I’m just about to leave, ya mentioned that ya just delivered things, right? Let me drive ya.”

Hinata steps back, “No, it’s fine!” 

“Come on, let me be yer chauffeur.” Atsumu smiles.

“Aren't you busy?” 

“Not at all. So?”

“Then… okay.” 

“That settles it, then!” Atsumu beams, then the two walk to the parking lot and get into Atsumu's car. “So, where you headed?”

“To the mall.” Hinata puts his seatbelt on.

Atsumu hums, starting the car then buckling up as well. “Cool, that’s already my destination.” 

“I thought you don't have anything else to do?”

“I’m going to eat, to eat.” Atsumu tells Hinata, snickering and finding the way how Hinata eyed him cute. “Chill, Shouyou-kun. I want to help out.” Atsumu starts driving, the smile on his face doesn't waver just yet. “Ya know, I thought ya were going to ignore me.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, ya didn't call.” Atsumu’s smile forms into a thin line. “So I thought you forgot about me.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Hinata turns to the other, genuinely looking apologetic. But he lies, “I lost your card. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I really thought that ya forgot about me.”

“So you thought about me.” Hinata smirks.

“Oh yeah. More often than I intended,” The blonde glances at Hinata and the smile is back. “Can’t get ya outta my head, Shouyou-kun.”

“... Huh. Okay.” Hinata’s cheeks turn into a light shade of red so he turns away. “I see.” 

Atsumu starts to laugh, “How cute, Shouyou-kun. Are you blushing?”

“I’m not.” Hinata covers his nose with his forearm, “Why would I be?”

“Sure, Shouyou-kun.” They arrive at the mall so Atsumu proceeds to park. “What are ya going to do here?”

“Me? I’m going to eat with some friends.” 

Atsumu finishes parking and they both step out. They head in together, walking side by side. 

“I guess this is it.” Atsumu gives Hinata a frown. “I guess I’ll see ya around.”

“Yeah.” Hinata purses his lips. “See you around.”

Atsumu nods and holds Hinata’s shoulder again. Then he inches in, Hinata freezes. He pecks on Hinata’s cheek, “I hope I see ya around.”

He smiles and leaves, not without another word. Hinata’s a little dumbstruck, still standing in place. He holds his cheek, turning even more red but he grimaces. “What the hell was that?”

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait!” Yamaguchi slammed his hands on the table, Tsukishima covered his face in embarrassment.

“Tone it down.” The blonde muttered, elbowing Yamaguchi's side.

“You’re saying he drove you here, admitted that he thinks about you (a lot) and kissed you on the cheek?!” 

“Tadashi, y-your voice!” Hinata whisper-shouted, facepalming. 

“Why didn't you invite him?!” Yamaguchi groans dramatically. “That was totally your chance! Or! You could've forgotten about us and just ate with him instead.”

“Tadashi, he has a boyfriend.” Tsukishima said as he stuffed a french fry into the man with olive hair. “And quiet down, will you? People are staring.” 

“But what’s the matter?” Yamaguchi said with a muffled voice, “He’s just going to eat with Atsumu! As friends. Just like how he eats with us. There’s no problem in that, right?”

“You don’t quite get it.” Hinata stuffs another french fry into Yamaguchi's mouth. “If I eat with him, that would mean like I’m kind of leading him on?”

“Yeah, Tadashi. Use your head.” Yamaguchi sips from his orange juice. “The man’s obviously making a move on Shouyou.”

“And I support him on that.” Yamaguchi claps his hands, stars floating in his eyes.  _ This is ridiculous. _ “I like him more than Kageyama already.” 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Hinata flicks Yamaguchi’s forehead. “You don’t know Atsumu well enough to say that.”

“Well, I know enough to at least say that I like him more already.” Yamaguchi points out, then he grabs Tsukishima’s hand to stop them from shoving another chip into his mouth. “Am I making sense?”

“He kind of is.” Tsukishima agrees.

“Not you too.” 

Tsukishima shrugs. “That Kageyama bastard was never really good for you, Shouyou.” 

Hinata holds his head. “You think so?”

“If you don’t want to break up with him, make him break up with you.” 

“Oh, yeah? And how do I do that?”

“I dunno, go crazy. You know?”

“And by crazy, use his money and go partying?”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other.

“Why not?”

“You two are crazy.” Hinata says tiredly.

“We’re just looking out for you.” The two say together.

“Huh, really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: they havent seen e/o in 4 weeks! so no this is not fast (for them) just sudden
> 
> double update bc i had time. hope u enjoyed and have a lovely day!


	3. Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he delighted? Was he happy?  
> No. He felt like it was only fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy

Hinata stood amongst the crowd, not really doing anything. Just standing, looking around, feeling uncomfortable. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima brought him here, as part of their ‘grand plan’ as they said. Hinata didn’t really understand anything about this plan of theirs. He wasn’t having any fun. If anything, he wanted to go home so badly. He was never really one to go out and party, he was the type of person who’d call close friends over and watch a movie with beer and nachos. 

Yamaguchi was somewhere in the crowd, probably talking to someone. Tsukishima was nowhere to be found. Hinata felt alone, despite the fact that he was surrounded by people. Strangers. He sighed, leaving the crowd and heading to the bar to order something. Yamaguchi instructed him earlier, _find someone, and make them buy you a drink._ He thought, _why,_ when it’s just a drink and nothing more. It’s not like someone’s going to ‘save’ him from Kageyama with just a drink.

He wouldn’t know. He’s never been bought a drink. Mainly because he’s never really gone to a club. As much as possible, he wants to live a quiet life. That just never becomes the case because, well-his relationship with his boyfriend says otherwise.

The bartender goes to him, giving him a gentle smile and a welcoming glance. “What will this pretty boy have?”

“Oh,” Hinata chuckled softly, reddening as he looked down on the menu he just took. “I’ll have wine, maybe, the best wine you have.”

“The best wine you’ll ever drink is coming right up.” The bartender over the counter nods, turning his back on Hinata and quickly preparing the drink. Hinata waits patiently, looking over his shoulder to find a familiar face. He sighed when he found no one, he fixed his hair to distract himself from the disappointment. When the bartender is back, Matsukawa is his name (Hinata read on the pin on their tie). He places the flute glass in front of Hinata, smiling at them as he does so. The wine he’s given is sparkly, with the smell of roses and in a light shade of pink. “This is the top rated champagne we have, Brut Rosé. It’s on me.”

“Wow,” Hinata smiles softly, struggling to decide where to put his hands. He ends up putting them down on his lap, then on the table. He then pulls the glass near himself, laughing awkwardly, “Ugh, I’m sorry. I’m being weird. Thank you.”

Matsukawa shakes his head and laughs as well, but not in an awkward way. More of in a genuine way, like ‘ _oh, how cute’._ “It’s fine, why are you so nervous? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No! Not at all.” Hinata waves his hand in disagreement, “It's just that I came here with my friends, and I can’t find them. So I’m a little worried.” 

“I’m guessing it’s your first time coming here? I haven’t seen you before.”

“Yeah, well.” Hinata forms a thin line with his lips, picking the glass up and bringing it to his nose. “It’s my first time ever going to a club.”

“So why are you here?” Matsukawa asks, leaning his hand over the counter to get comfortable. “Looking for someone? Or are you here just to have a good time?”

“I honestly dont-”

“He’s here to meet with me,” Someone butts in, cutting Hinata midway. The person sits next to him, facing them and giving them a lovely smile. “Hey, Shouyou-kun.”

“You know him?” Matsukawa looks at Atsumu, then at Hinata.

“Y-yeah.”

“Of course, he knows me. So Issei-kun, fetch me a glass of whiskey, will you?” Atsumu says without even batting an eye. Matsukawa just sighs and makes Atsumu’s order. “I didn’t expect that I’d see you here. Alone.”

Hinata watches Matsukawa leave, then he turns to Atsumu, “Y-you didn’t have to make him leave.”

“He’s doing his job, what’s wrong with that?” Atsumu looks at Hinata’s untouched champagne. “Where’s Tobio-kun?”

“I-uh-he’s…” Hinata covers his neck, “I’m not with him.”

“Oh?” Atsumu cocks a brow. “Yer alone?”

“No, no, I’m not.” Hinata looks around again, “I’m with friends. I lost them.”

“I see.” 

“Yeah.”

“Does he know?”

“No… he doesn’t.”

“Should I keep it a secret?”

“... yes. Please.”

Atsumu’s whiskey is served and he downs it quickly, Hinata watches-then follows Atsumu’s actions. Atsumu gasps through his teeth quietly, putting his glass down and ordering another one. “There something ya want?”

“Oh. I’ll have the same as you.”

“Ya here to get drunk?”

Hinata shrugs. “I dunno.”

“Let’s get drunk.”

“Sure,” Hinata scratches his neck, “Why not.”

“Issei-kun, we’ll have shots!”

Hinata didn’t know why he agreed to that. He just started drinking whatever Atsumu threw at him, not giving a single care about how he’d get home, or if he gets really drunk; he didn’t expect it but after a few drinks, he felt real comfortable with Atsumu. That’s just alcohol doing it’s job. A few drinks more, Hinata couldn’t even talk well. Slurring and trailing off, his hands felt cold and his lips just got a little hard to control. He was obviously not good at handling alcohol, Atsumu’s only better by a bit.With flushed cheeks, Hinata finished the last one. Atsumu watches them with heavily lidded eyes. 

“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu tugs on Hinata’s sleeve, “Let’s get some fresh air.”

Hinata could barely understand what Atsumu said but he nodded regardless. So Atsumu got up, wobbling a little. Hinata followed behind him as they made their way to the. They stood in the corner, leaning on the railing as they took in the frigid night wind. They stood closely to each other, arms touching while looking at the city lights.

“Shouyou-kun, why aren’t ya breaking up with Tobio-kun?”

Hinata shrugs.

“He’s a shitty person, ya know that right?”

Hinata shrugs again.

“Can I kiss ya?”

Hinata was about to shrug when he finally processed what Atsumu just said. He looked at them, not really knowing what to say or what to do. But he nods, he nods and says “Yes, you can.” Atsumu inches closer, and Hinata does the same but hesitantly. “But I don’t know if you should.”

“Let’s find out, then.”

“How?”

“Let’s kiss once.” Atsumu mumbles, putting one finger up. “And if it feels right, let’s continue.”

“How will I know if it feels right?”

“Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu huffs slowly, turning to Hinata and cupping their cheeks with his cold hands. “You’ll just know.” He waits for an answer, and while he does; he stares into Hinata’s swollen eyes. He hums in assurance, then Hinata purses his lips, swallowing dryly. Atsumu rubs his thumb over Hinata’s under eyes softly, humming again.

“Okay.” Hinata finally nods, holding Atsumu’s wrists. “Okay. Let’s kiss once.”

Atsumu nodded as well, smiling as he breathed through his nose and inches even closer. Hinata slightly puckers his lips, closing his eyes as soon as their lips touch. 

The kiss they share is long. It’s long and hasty but somehow sincere and affectionate. Atsumu grabbed Hinata’s hips and pulled them closer, eventually pushing Hinata backwards and against the railing. Hinata quickly warms into the kiss, moving against Atsumu’s and letting out hot puffs of air through his nose.

Hinata never knew a kiss could feel so good.

They pull away from each other, eyes meeting again and not looking away for even a second. Hinata swallowed again. He doesn’t know if it felt right or wrong. It felt good. That’s one thing he knows. Another is that he wants more. So much more.

“So?” Atsumu rasped, fixing Hinata’s hair and pulling it back. 

Hinata grabbed Atsumu’s collar, looking at him with such needy eyes. “Again.”

This time it’s Hinata who initiates the kiss, he suddenly felt all feverish and feeble, but he ignored it. Hinata tried to lead the kiss but Atsumu quickly took the lead, grunting against Hinata’s lips as he gripped on their hips. Hinata could only squeak, feeling his knees weaken while he wrapped his arms tightly around Atsumu’s neck.

“I want ya, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu husked, “Want ya so bad.”

“I want you, too.” The ginger breathed, impatiently kissing Atsumu again. He melted into the very kiss he himself initiated. “Let’s do it.”

“Are ya sure?”

“Just fuck me.”

Atsumu sighs deeply, leaning down and resting his eyes on Hinata’s shoulder for a moment. “Are ya really sure?”

Hinata nods, holding onto Atsumu’s arms. “Yes.”

Atsumu holds his breath, standing straight and taking Hinata’s hand. “Come with me.”

Atsumu brings Hinata inside, going up the stairs and making their way to a hallway. “Let’s get a room.”

“I didn’t know clubs have rooms.”

“This does.” Atsumu says while they make a beeline towards the end of the hall. Atsumu lets Hinata sit down then he dashes to what seems to be the reception. _The owner of this club must be rich._ Atsumu rents a suite and pays it with cash, he’s given a keycard then they head to their room quickly. The elevator ride up was hellish, the sexual tension was almost unbearable. When they’re finally inside, Atsumu pins Hinata against the closed door. They kiss again, and swiftly strip each other while the pool in their stomachs just get warmer and warmer. 

When they’re naked, Atsumu lifts Hinata up. “Shower?”

“Shower.” Hinata mumbles, nodding his head and shivering. The air inside the room is cold. Atsumu brings them to the bathroom, putting Hinata down on the island so that he could prepare the tub. Hinata gets off the island and attaches himself to Atsumu, hugging them from behind and kissing their skin. 

Atsumu chuckled, “Can’t wait?”

“No.” Hinata giggled back. 

Atsumu turns the shower on and makes sure the temperature is just right. When it is, he steps in and helps Hinata in. The water trickled down their hair and onto their skin. Hinata thought that Atsumu looked so hot, with his hair damp and flat and his perfect muscles exposed. He didn’t expect Atsumu to be well built, his physique didn’t look like it-but here he is. With a six pack. Meanwhile, in Atsumu’s head. All he could think of is Hinata’s overflowing beauty. How could someone look so innocently dangerous? His head was almost full of just Hinata, his eyes were clouded with lust. 

Under the water, Atsumu continued to run his tongue over Hinata’s soft, plump lips. He hooked his knee in between the ginger’s thighs to tease them. Hinata moans helplessly, bringing his head back and gripping on the blonde’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu cooed, breathing against Hinata’s neck before kissing and biting there. “So sensitive.” Hinata mewls in return, pulling himself closer to Atsumu and rolling his hips against their thigh. Who knew Hinata could be this eager? Who knew it was this _easy_?

Atsumu’s hand makes its way to the small of Hinata’s back, then it goes lower, where it creeps against Hinata’s ass. He starts to rub his fingers against Hinata’s hole, earning a jerk in return. He scoffs, just absolutely loving all the reaction Hinata’s making. He was straight up gorgeous, it was almost blinding and so devilishly tempting. 

He carefully pushed a finger in, looking at Hinata the whole time to make sure that they weren’t in any pain. He rubs his finger inside, pushing his finger further while making gentle circles. He’s in a hurry, yeah, he wants Hinata as soon as possible but he’d never do anything to hurt them. 

The pleasure must be mutual, he said to himself as he inserted another finger. Hinata moans breathily, collapsing on Atsumu’s shoulder. It doesn’t take long before he takes Atsumu’s cock and starts pumping it, loving how big, hard and veiny it was. It was perfect, just to Hinata’s taste. And actually, he just really realized it now but everything about Atsumu so far is perfect. He’s a gentleman and kind, he’s bold but careful. Tonight almost felt like it was planned, it was weird. Everything just worked out.

When there’s three fingers in and Hinata’s loose, Atsumu turns the shower off-grabbing the soap and quickly cleans himself and Hinata. After the skin was their hair, Hinata got on his knees while Atsumu applied shampoo on ginger hair and formed a thick lather. And while Hinata was on his knees, he took Atsumu rock hard dick into his mouth, sucking and easily taking all of Atsumu’s inches inside his mouth. Hinata knew how to use his tongue and he knew how to use it well, he was obviously not new to blowjobs. While he slithered his tongue around Atsumu’s shaft, they maintained eye contact. Atsumu did his best not to let any soap get into Hinata’s eyes but it was hard because of the pulling of hair and bucking of hips. 

Hinata ends up closing one eye because he feels it starting to sting. Atsumu grabs the shower and helps Hinata with it, Atsumu expected Hinata to pull away but the ginger didn’t. Hinata continued until Atsumu released, and he thought; _Hinata must like it rough._

When they’re done washing, Atsumu takes the towels and wraps it around Hinata. They dried each other's bodies then Atsumu picked Hinata up again and brought them to the bed. Hinata exhaled softly as his bare skin was met with the cold lining, he pulled Atsumu to him, lacing his fingers behind their neck. 

“Ya ready?”

Hinata nods, letting go so that Atsumu could grab the lube and condom then finally position himself. Atsumu ripped the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it on, he took the lube and applied a coat over his dick then around Hinata’s ass. Once completely prepared, he takes Hinata’s legs and hooks it over his shoulders. He kissed the spots within his reach while lining his length with Hinata’s hole. Again, they maintained eye contact, he feels Hinata pulsing around him, it’s addicting. Slowly, he pushed all his inches into Hinata’s already loosed hole. He looked for signs of pain and displeasure, and he detected none; all he found was lust and impatience. The ginger’s so warm and red, hands clenching on the sheets and moaning with each move Atsumu made.

Hinata looked so ethereal. It was unbelievable. Atsumu thought of how lucky Kageyama was, and it somehow left a bitter taste in his tongue. Hinata was in front of him, taking him and welcoming him. It was him that was in front of the ginger but he still felt bitter.

Why? Because he knows that the ginger is not his. Because this will probably just be a one time thing. Because after this, or after the morning that follows, he won't be able to meet Hinata again. What he hates most is that he doesn't know when he’ll meet him again.

In the morning, Hinata will probably say that it’s an accident and that they shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Atsumu clicks his tongue, pushing his hips more and slapping his skin with Hinata’s. Hungry thrusts follow, Hinata’s moaning continuously while Atsumu’s panting and biting his bottom lip.

_What the hell did he do to deserve you?_

Atsumu’s thrusts pick up in speed, Hinata’s moaning his name now.

_It’s my name he’s screaming, not yers._

Hinata arches his back, then Atsumu suddenly flips him around.

The ginger gasps, burying his face into the mattress while Atsumu continues to ram their dick into him.

_He should be mine._

Atsumu leans down to bite Hinata’s back.

_Just mine._

He takes a patch of Hinata’s skin into his mouth, sucking in biting.

_Not anyone else’s._

He leaves a hickey.

_Fucking damn it._

Atsumu feels like Hinata doesn't have the will to break up with Kageyama. He said it once, when they first met. It’s been almost two months since then. _Does Shouyou not realize that he’s worth so much more?_

He comes after Hinata and it almost feels like the world came to a stop. He pulls out and collapses next to Hinata, panting tiredly and pulling Hinata into a tight hug.

He kisses them gently, “Are you okay?”

Hinata nods, wrapping his legs around the other, breathing deeply and nuzzling his face against Atsumu’s damp neck. 

“Wait, let me-” Atsumu quickly removed his condom and made a knot before throwing it to the ground. “Let me hug you properly.” Hinata carefully sat up, closing an eye as he felt pain in his lower back. “I’m sorry,” Atsumu lifted himself up so that he could lie down in a comfortable way. Then he opens his arms for Hinata to make home of. “Was I too rough?”

Hinata leans in, hugging Atsumu tightly and resting his cheek against their chest. “Not at all.”

“Sleep.” Atsumu kisses Hinata one last time. He starts to stroke Hinata’s hair ever so gently, as if Hinata was something so fragile. _Please. Don’t say it was a mistake._

Hinata nods again, “Okay.” 

The ginger moves around to get comfy, then, he drifts. _Please be here in the morning._

Once Hinata slipped into dreamland, Atsumu’s mind suddenly went noisy. His mind was suddenly full of what ifs and why nots. He kisses Hinata again, more carefully this time. 

“How do I show you that it’s me who you should be with when you never really give me a chance?”

Atsumu falls asleep after a while. And in the morning, he wakes up with Hinata still in his arms. It was a shock, but he didn't move. He contemplated whether he should wake them up or not. But then he felt his arms hurt, so yes, he needed to move. He clicked his tongue, deciding to wake Hinata up. He looked over to his right to check the digital clock that was placed on the bed rest, it was already past nine.

He’s late for work but with Hinata sleeping so soundly above him, he couldn't say that he gave a single damn. He decides to wake Hinata up with soft kisses. So he slowly played with Hinata’s hair and kissed all over the ginger’s face. Hinata hummed, squeezing his eyes close while he nuzzled closer. Atsumu continues his kisses.

“Shouyou-kun, I have to get up.”

“Stay.” Hinata mumbled. 

“My arms hurt.” Atsumu follows up.

Hinata groans, rolling to the side and pulling all the blankets. “What time is it?”

“A little over nine.” Atsumu answers, sitting up and stretching. _Hinata’s not acting up. Is there a chance after all?_ “Do you have to go?”

“I got time.” Atsumu looks over his shoulder to see Hinata. He plays with their hair again. “Want me to drive you home?”

Hinata nods slowly. “Okay.”

“I’ll shower.” Atsumu leans in to kiss Hinata’s nape. “Will you join me?”

“... maybe in a bit.”

* * *

“I’ll see you in a bit?” Atsumu asks as he leans towards the wheel and turns his head to Hinata. “Will you text me?”

“I’ll text you…” Hinata smiled softly, stroking Atsumu’s cheek. Then he puts a finger over his own lips, “What happened last night. No one… should know.” 

“Of course.” Atsumu nods and smiles back, “What are ya going to tell Tobio-kun?”

“That I slept over a friend’s.” Hinata sighs, undoing his seatbelt.

“Text me. Okay?”

“I already said I will.” Hinata poked Atsumu’s nose, then he opened the door. “I’ll see you.”

Hinata waves Atsumu goodbye and goes inside the house he shares with Kageyama. As he walks in, he expects to hear the TV in the living room but instead he finds the house to be empty.

He checks his watch, it’s eleven, on a Friday, Kageyama doesn't have work until one in the afternoon.

“Odd.”

He rids off his shoes and goes to his bedroom, he charges his phone first since it ran out of battery while he slept. _I should probably tell the two that I’m alive._ He turns his phone on as soon as it’s 5%.

It loads, and so does his notifications. The first thing he notices is that Kageyama didn't text or call him. Which was a relief, but felt weird. Then he opens his chat with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

There’s a text Yamaguchi sent, in all caps. It said simply,

[I SAW KAGEYAMA AT A HOTEL WITH SOMEONE]

Above it was a photo Yamaguchi also sent. In the distance, Kageyama stood with a girl. His arm was around their waist, and they looked _close._

Hinata scrolls up, apparently, before that; he was flooded by Yamaguchi, then Tsukishima. 

A text from Tsukishima catches his eye.

[Well at least you have a reason to actually break up with him now. He’s cheating on you, Shouyou]

Hinata went back to the image. He looked at it well. And somehow, he didn't feel anything negative. He didn't even feel any guilt from last night. Was he delighted? Was he happy?

No. He felt like it was only fair.

Because he cheated on Kageyama with Atsumu. And Kageyama’s cheating on him with some girl. 

Somehow, all of it just felt fair.

He texts back.

[Heyy im alive lol.]

[thanks for telling me Tadashi!]

[i have something to tell you guys, lets meet soon]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... never proofread.... so sorry if there are mistakes. i hope u enjoyed regardless  
> 🤟😗✨  
> sorry slow burn who?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! have a lovely day  
> scream at me [ here! ](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)


End file.
